


The Terrible Talk

by JaredSamalecki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [33]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Reader-Insert, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredSamalecki/pseuds/JaredSamalecki
Summary: Requested on Tumblr - Please could you use prompt 125 with Tony x reader, them having the relationship defining talk with angst but lots of fluff too! Thank you!Prompts - 125. “I’ve missed you so much.”
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419061
Kudos: 25





	The Terrible Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy.  
> If you want to request anything feel free to do so or head onto my Tumblr www.multi-fandom-imagines-x.com   
> I have five prompt lists and a list of people I write for.

You’d met Tony Stark for the first time at a charity gala, what the charity was you couldn’t remember. Memories from that night were filled with Tony, from him bumping into you to the early morning where you fell into bed with each other. You had of course known about the man’s playboy reputation but you hadn’t cared at the time, thinking it would be a onetime thing. 

What you didn’t expect was for Tony Stark to show up, a year or so later, in the club you and your friends were at. What you really didn’t expect was for Tony Stark to seek you out, remembering you from that night long ago. The night ended the same as the last encounter.

You’d grown suspicious when seven months later Tony Stark had shown up at the same family run, hole in the wall cafe you frequented. You hadn’t noticed at first, eyes glued to your laptop as you typed your paper up, it wasn’t until he cleared his throat causing you to look up at him in shock, very obviously not expecting Tony to be sat across from you.

“Hey.” He’d smiled at you like an old friend who you hadn’t seen for a while.

“Hi?” You replied, confusion clear in your tone.

He had told you he knew about your work, told you it was brilliant but needed some work. You tried not to feel insulted as this, was stranger the right word here, began listing things that needed looking at. The speech finished with him offering you a job at Stark Industries in order to evolve your theory, working with some of the best tech in the world. 

It was a hard opportunity to pass on but you did.

“I didn’t sleep with you for you to offer me a job.” You had told him.

“I know.” He shrugged easily, “but turning this down is pretty stupid. Here’s my card, thinks about it.” With that Tony was gone.

It was a year before you saw Tony again. This time he met you in the library, you were shocked but didn’t let it show on your face. 

“So, funny how we keep meeting, huh?” He asked you with a cocky grin. 

“Yeah, funny.” You told him with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m here to talk about your paper on…” With that Tony launched into a speech on your paper on medical engineering and the advancements that could be made, along with the formulas to do so. “You won’t come work for me on your artificial intelligence work, at least come and work with the medical team, they’re always looking for ways to become more advanced and we could use your expertise.” 

There was an urge to decline again but you accepted. This was an opportunity and if you hated it, you’d leave. Tony was thrilled and started rambling about paper work and flights. 

-

-

-

Tony had invited you for dinner a week after you’d started working for Stark Industries. You were over the moon you’d accepted the offer, working with some of the most advanced minds was insane but more than that having these conversations with people who understood you, instead of looking at you with a look of confusion.

Dinner with Tony Stark was an unusual affair, starting with the paparazzi and ending with the restaurant you definitely couldn’t afford with food you couldn’t pronounce. Other than the few abnormalities the night was amazing, you talked about your life, your research and in turn he told you about his. He told you about switching from weapons into the work they were focusing on now. 

The night ended differently to how your other nights with Tony had ended in the way that you fell into your own bed, alone, rather than with the older man. You didn’t regret it, not wanting people to get the wrong idea, but part of you mourned the loss.

-

-

-

Dinner with Tony became a regular occurrence that led into movie nights in his cinema room, theatre trips or a stroll around Central Park. It was safe to say there was something between the two of you; you’d met his closest friends Rhodey, Pepper and Happy and he’d met the friends you had made since arriving in New York. 

There was no labels, no in depth talk about a relationship or exclusivity. No boundaries were created. Every time one of you braved bringing the conversation up it ended badly, or more specifically never even began in the first place. 

The first time he had tried to bring it up ended with an alert from JARVIS alerting him of an Avengers level threat in which you had to watch Tony from a TV screen almost die. When you had tried to bring it up Pepper had interrupted with papers for Tony to sign. All in all, it seemed the universe didn’t want you to have this conversation.

-

-

-

You’d been working for Tony for eleven months when the argument came. Admittedly Tony and you knew it was bound to happen. Eleven months of dates, sex and an undiscussed relationship was going to led to this. 

“Just tell me what you want?!” You exclaimed in his workshop, the bots had moved to the side after the argument started heating up, beeping sadly.

“I, God, Y/N, I want this!” Tony shouted.

“This? What even is this? I mean we’re just to people who keep each other company!” You shot back.

“Seriously that’s what you-” Tony began but was quickly cut off.

“I don’t know what to think because we haven’t spoken! I’m not putting the blame on you alone but-”

“Sir, my apologies for interrupting but it seems there is an emergency that requires your attention. I have sent the location to your suit.” JARVIS’s voice filled the room and you couldn’t help but laugh because of course this was happening. You couldn’t even hate it because Tony was saving people.

“I have to go.” He said as he stepped into the suit.

“I know.” 

“Can we please talk later?” 

“I think I’m done talking.” You told him, turning to leave and though he called you back you kept walking. As the elevator doors shut you heard the whirl of the amour and let your head fall back.

-

-

-

“You know,” Rhodey began as he stepped into your lab, “I’ve never seen Tony this way. I’ve known him since he was a scrawny teenager and even then, nothing like this. He misses you; you know?” 

“Rhodey,” you sighed, “trust me I want to be with him too-” 

“Then do it.” Rhodey said let it was the easiest, most obvious solution in the world and in theory it probably was but executing it was so much harder.

“I can’t. We can’t. Hell, we were practically together for eleven months but we never talked, I mean not about what we were.” You sat down in the seat next to you, suddenly feeling exhausted. You’d avoided Tony for a month and you admitted, only to yourself, that you missed him.

“Yeah that talk sucks. It’s a terrible talk to have but you need it, not just you and Tony but everybody in a relationship has to have that talk. Define the relationship, know where you stand with each other. It’s a ten-minute terrible talk that could lead to a life time of happiness.” Rhodey told you, moving to sit opposite you as he spoke. 

It was a crappy talk. Nobody wanted it, it was scary defining a relationship when you hardly knew what you wanted. Though you had shouted at Tony for saying it you knew what he meant when he said he wanted ‘this’. What you two had going was pretty great, had the potential to be even better with the talk.

“I’ll consider it.” You said before pretending to work.

“All I can ask for. See you around, Y/N.” Rhodey said, leaving you with your thoughts.

-

-

-

“I’ve missed you so much.” Tony said taking you in his arms. You couldn’t help but melt into the embrace. “C’mon, let’s talk.” He said, pulling away and leading the pair of you over to the sofa in his workshop.

And you did talk. You spoke about how you both liked each other, groaning over the fact you sounded like two school kids with a crush. You spoke about how you both liked what you had going, but you wanted it to be a real relationship, exclusive to only the two of you which Tony admitted he wanted to.

The two of you talked into the night, ordering take out and moving up to Tony’s floors and watching a movie. The two of you talked until you fell asleep in a mess of limbs on the sofa just after two in the morning.

It’s safe to say though the talk is scary, it is definitely worth it for a life-time of happiness.

  
  



End file.
